The invention relates to an activating magnet. More particularly, the invention relates to an activating magnet having a coaxial pole tube portions connected by a solder ring.
In a known activating magnet of the above type, both the inner and the outside diameter must be machined to achieve a uniform diameter, because the connecting ring, which is manufactured by a soldering process, projects both on the inside and on the outside. The connecting ring may have cavities if the soldering process used in its manufacture was performed deficiently. Any such inwardly open cavities can negatively influence the movement of the armature.